Unrequited
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Cloud shows up on Tifa's doorstep with a liquor bottle in his hand. ReTi oneshot with Cloud/? for fire mystic. Mature content.


Unrequited

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy. Please R&R.

A light rain was falling down on the city of Edge. Tifa Lockhart was in her living room, reading a new book, when a knock came at the door. Placing her book on the coffee table, Tifa answered whoever was calling on her.

Spiky blond hair quickly revealed just who it was.

"Cloud...what are you doing here?" The savior of the Planet looked morose and as his eyes met Tifa's he gave a shy smile.

"I just wanted to see if Reno is in, that okay with you?" At his condescending tone, Tifa's eyes narrowed.

"Cloud, I love Reno. You're my best friend, but nothing more. I thought you understood that," Tifa replied. But her expression softened when she saw the liquor bottle in Cloud's left hand. "Come out of the rain, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Cloud gave a terse nod and came in, quickly taking a seat on the couch. Tifa sat beside him then and gently took the bottle from his hand, placing it beside her book.

"I've realized something Tifa," Cloud said softly.

"What have you realized?" At her question Cloud gave a sigh and looked at the picture of Reno and Tifa hanging from the wall. Both looked incredibly content.

"I thought I loved you. When I saw the two of you together it made me so upset but now I know...it was you I was jealous of, and Reno that I loved."

"You mean you're..."

"Gay? That's right. The failure is a fucking fairy, a queer, a fag. I understand if you hate me now, I hate myself," Cloud said. He stood up to leave then but Tifa's hand gripped his and he turned to look at her.

"I would never hate you. You're my best friend and I don't care what gender you love." Cloud sat back down at that and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I wish someone would just switch me off and fix me," Cloud whispered, eyes starting to water.

"Don't hate yourself. If you do you'll just be running away again," Tifa replied, stroking his hair.

"But what am I supposed to do? Reno loves you, not me. How am I supposed to get over what I feel for him?"

"You need to confess, tell him everything." Cloud was about to speak but just then the door opened and Reno came in from the rain.

"Babe, what's Spiky's bike doing- but then he saw the two of them on the couch.

"What's going on?" Cloud looked from Reno to Tifa and back again.

"Reno...Cloud has something he needs to tell you, don't you Cloud?" Tifa said softly, gently prodding Cloud to stand. The Buster Sword wielder did so and Reno noticed his knees were trembling a little.

"Reno...I...I..."

But Cloud then looked into Reno's eyes and his courage faltered. Rushing past the Turk, the blond hopped onto his bike and drove away, the engine roaring.

"Tifa, what in the hell was that about?"

Tifa sighed. She didn't like doing this, but she needed to tell Reno about Cloud's feelings or else nothing would be resolved.

"Sit down, let's talk a little."

* * *

The rain had stopped pouring and the sun had set by the time Cloud made it to the remains of the church. Stopping his bike, the Avalanche member walked into the church and sat on one of the remaining pews. His mind started to drift as he stared at the flowers around the altar.

When Cloud first realized he loved Reno instead of Tifa, he was terrified. Why did these feelings suddenly crop up? But as time passed and he continued to observe Reno with his best friend, Cloud stopped questioning his feelings and started fantasizing instead.

They would be walking along and laughing and Cloud would tell him how he felt. Reno would stare at him, so silent Cloud was sure he could hear the Turk's heart beating. Then Reno would kiss him and everything became pure bliss.

Again and again these daydreams came to him, teasing him with something he could never have. Confessing to Tifa today had been an act of desperation, a measure to drive these fantasies away so he could go back to the way things were.

But when he had looked into Reno's eyes he could already see the disgust welling in them. The teasing that would hurt as much as any wound he'd received in battle. So he had resorted to doing the thing he was best at: he ran away.

Shaking his head, Cloud observed the moon shining down through the ruined roof and wondered if he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

Some hero he was. He couldn't even confess to the one he loved.

A footstep rang out in the stillness of the chapel then and Cloud turned towards the sound.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice said. Stepping into the moonlight, Reno gave Cloud a smirk.

"Reno...what do you want?"

"To listen, that is if you have something you'd like to say," Reno replied.

"You'll hate me," Cloud said. Reno came closer then and sat beside the blond.

"I wouldn't hate you Spiky. You do get on my nerves sometimes but I think hate is too strong a word. Now go ahead and tell me whatever you were going to earlier today." Cloud took a deep breath and looked into Reno's eyes, his lips drawn into a firm line.

"I love you Reno. I know you're with Tifa and I know you don't feel the same way but I still love you," Cloud said, a hand grasping Reno's own.

The former Soldier waited for the teasing to come, he waited for Reno to curse at him, to yell. But none of that happened. Instead Reno just gave a sigh, hand fishing into a pocket for some cigarettes. Gently removing his hand from Cloud's grasp, Reno lit one and offered another to Cloud who shook his head. The Turk took a drag then and exhaled.

"Aerith would be furious if she saw me doing this. Heck she probably is, right?" He smiled at Cloud as he asked this and Cloud felt the dread from earlier slipping away.

"Yeah..." Reno's expression turned serious then.

"You know I can't be with you. I have nothing against you loving me, I just need you to understand that I can't return those feelings."

"I know...but could you...kiss me, just once?" Reno shook his head. Cloud was about to stand up and leave when Reno suddenly hugged him gently.

"This is the only thing I can give you," the Turk whispered. Cloud didn't know how long Reno held him but he relished the moment until Reno broke apart.

"Why aren't you teasing me? I mean I'm grateful but I don't see how you can be so understanding." At that Reno chuckled.

"You can put half of the blame on Tifa. She's really changed me. As for the other, well let's just say you're not the first man to admit their attraction to me."

"I have one more question."

"Well lay it on me," Reno said.

"How can I move on?"

"You find someone else, it's that simple," Reno answered. He reached into another pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "When you're ready, and I know it will take some time, call this number. He might be able to help." Cloud finally smiled then and nodded.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry if I ruined anything you and Tifa had planned."

"Don't worry, you didn't. But don't tell Tifa that I was smoking, alright? I'm trying to quit but sometimes I just have to have one, you know?"

"Your secret is safe with me," Cloud said.

"Thanks and I know you'll find someone else." And with a wave, Reno left the church. Cloud looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Someone else..."

* * *

Four months had passed since that night and Reno had finally married Tifa.

It was the week after their honeymoon and Tifa was busy preparing dinner with Reno pitching in where he could when there came a knock at the door. Going to answer it, Reno saw it was Cloud and one other person.

"We're not too early are we?" Cloud asked. Reno shook his head and let the two men in. Tifa came out of the kitchen and squealed when she saw who Cloud was with.

"When did this happen?!" Cloud and Rude blushed at her excitement.

"After your wedding," Rude answered. Cloud then pointed to Tifa's rounder stomach.

"And when did that happen?" Now it was Tifa's turn to blush.

"Two months ago." Reno moved past the new couple and went to Tifa's side, a smile on his face.

"You guys better guard your food, she gets pretty hungry these days." Tifa glared at Reno and dragged him into the kitchen by his ear. Cloud looked at Rude and they both started laughing.

Reno had been right after all. All Cloud needed was time and he had found just what he was longing for. The blond then led Rude into the kitchen, a content smile on his face.


End file.
